This study involves treatment with two intravenous chemotherapy drugs: Irinotecan (CPT-11) and Gemcitabine. While both drugs have been utilized separately for the treatment of a wide variety of cancers, the best dose and schedule has yet to be determined when using them together. The purpose of this study is to discover the highest dose of CPT-11 that can be given safely with Gemcitabine.